1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
When an erase command is inputted from a host, data of a corresponding memory block is not actually erased, and only meta-information is erased from the file system. Therefore, the data of the memory block, which should have been erased, may be recovered maliciously.